


When You Wear That Velvet Dress

by LadyShema587



Series: StilettoRoyalty's Olicity Sultry Sunday Smut Challenge [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShema587/pseuds/LadyShema587
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>StilettoRoyalty Sultry Sunday Smut Series #1<br/>Prompt - Passion</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wear That Velvet Dress

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic challenge I’ve participated in and I’m over on the word limit. What can I say? I’m ‘wordy.’ Definitely PWP! Sultry Sunday Smut sounds like an excellent idea to me.

“Oliver?” Felicity called poking her head inside his bedroom at the loft he shared with Thea. “Oliver, you ready? We’re really late. Thea and Roy just left which means you’re going to be later than Thea Queen arriving at a party. The world as we know it seriously might end.”

Hearing her ramble immediately brought a smile to Oliver’s face where he stood inside his closet buttoning his shirt.

Oliver flung a tie around his neck and stepped into the bedroom. Seeing her for the first time, he felt his heart clench tightly in his chest as he lost his breath. Felicity stood before a dresser fluffing her hair which she’d left down for the evening. 

But it was the shock of her blonde hair and fair skin contrasting with a tight green velvet dress that made him pause. Felicity was a beautiful woman and Oliver knew she’d be dolled up for tonight. But his color against her soft curves lit his blood. 

He suddenly had to touch her. 

Before she had a chance to realize his presence in the room, Oliver moved stealthy to stand behind her. His hands on her waist pulling her back against him as his eyes meet hers in the mirror. 

He smirked at her gasp of surprise before she expelled a sigh and leaned back against him.

“You look gorgeous,” Oliver breathed the words against Felicity’s ear before sinking his lips into her neck. His hands moved over the smooth fabric covering her hips and stomach.

Felicity felt herself melting into his touch. It’d been too long since they’d been alone together. But now really wasn’t the time. She forced herself to step away and turn to face him before she spoke.

“Thank you,” Felicity faltered feeling the heat from Oliver’s large frame rack over her. “You look great too.” 

And he did. Oliver had molded his body into a deathly weapon. But those ripped muscles and sharp planes left Felicity trembling for other reasons. Oliver Queen standing before her in a tuxedo with his bow tie hanging loose and his suspenders contrasting against the white shirt made Felicity dig her nails into her palms.

Seeing the dark passion in Oliver’s eyes as he stared at her, Felicity brought her hands to the loose bowtie. She intended to close the last few buttons but couldn’t resist placing a wet kiss just below his Adam’s apple. 

It was meant to be a short tease but when Oliver growled deep in his throat and grabbed her ass Felicity fell. She grasped his right suspender and pulled hard as she popped open a few more shirt buttons. 

She couldn’t resist running her tongue over Oliver’s coarse skin. She traced a path along his jawline delighting in his stubble prickling her lips. 

“Felicity…” Oliver’s voice was raspy against her hair. “If you keep this up… I can promise you will not leave this room unfucked.”

Felicity’s giggle at provoking such a response so quickly turned into a scream when Oliver tugged her tight skirt up, lifted her off her feet and crashed his mouth into hers. 

It took Felicity a minute to realize he was moving them toward the bed. “No… Oliver, my hair!” she panted out a protest. 

Oliver growled but immediately turned and pressed her into the wall next to the closet. 

Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist and ground against him when she felt him hard against her.

She fought to slide a hand between them so she could stroke him but when she unzipped his pants and moved inside he pulled her hand away.

He held her against the wall even as he moved down her body and used one hand to snake inside her lace panties. 

Oliver wasn’t careful or gentle when he tugged them off and flung them away. Felicity couldn’t care less because he immediately plunged a finger into her soaking center. 

Her cry was all the encouragement he needed to place her legs over his shoulders and drop his mouth to join his fingers.

“Oliver…” Felicity rasped out his name as his tongue laved mercilessly at her clit.

Felicity watched Oliver focused on her from between her legs until it became too much. She pressed her head and shoulders hard into the wall as her eyes slammed close and the rush of pleasure raced through her body.

Felicity was still pulsing with her release when she felt Oliver rise from his knees.

He kissed her deeply as he wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed deep inside of her. 

The entire situation was absurd. Felicity’s dress was up around her waist and Oliver’s pants and shirt were open but she was pleased to find she still had a suspender to grasp as he fucked her to a second orgasm. 

Oliver held her in the perfect position to both kiss her lips and neck and for Felicity to feel the full impact of his hard thrusts as he moved quicker still inside her.

Oliver’s grip on her ass was undoubtedly leaving handprints but Felicity didn’t care as his release triggered her own intense climax.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were very late. But they did finally make it to the QC charity party at the Starling Grande Hotel.

They checked their coats and were walking into the ballroom when Felicity caught sight of a bright pink stain on Oliver’s collar. She couldn’t stifle her giggle.

“What’s so funny?” 

“You have lipstick on your collar,” Felicity told him with a smirk.

Oliver smiled and placed a kiss against her cheek before resting his lips against her ear, “You’re just lucky my marks aren’t visible.” He rubbed his beard against her face and Felicity’s knees went weak. She undoubtedly did have marks of her own.


End file.
